I'm Not Who You think I Am
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:Nuriko was once a Suzaku Wrrior. He was reborn with his memories. He was reborn with everything. (Including his name) He's the best student at Ikuei Highschool. Friend's with the former Suzaku Seven. But somthing trouble's him. He remembers a young
1. Default Chapter

Sakura: I'm happy....  
  
Junsui: Uh huh  
  
Harushi: Why?  
  
Sakura: I'm writeing a new fic!  
  
Junsui: What anime?  
  
Sakura: Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Harushi/Junsui: We should have known..-.-  
  
Sakura: o.o o.o o.o riiiiight. Well on wit da fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclamior: I own nothing! NOTHING! NOTHING NOTHING! If I owned Fushigi Yuugi Mibaka would die a horrible and painful death. Taka would never have been made. My friend Junsui would have Tamahome. And Fatima would have Tasuki. And I would have Nuriko. ^^ But sadly I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. The great one Yuu Watase does. *Start's to bow at the great Watase-Sama.*  
  
Warning: Rated R for a reason people! If you don't know please get some help!  
  
Summary: Nuriko was once a Suzaku Wrrior. He was reborn with his memories. He was reborn with everything. (Including his name) He's the best student at Ikuei Highschool. Friend's with the former Suzaku Seven. But somthing trouble's him. He remembers a young girl. He remember's a promise. But he can't remember her name or her face. Then three new girl's show up at Ikuei highschool. Will love bloom with one of the girls?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Nuriko..."Said a young voice.  
  
"Who called my name?" Asked a full grown Nuriko.  
  
"Nuriko. Don't you remember me?" Said the voice as a little girl showed up. She had raven black hair. She wore a small child's Kimono that was white and a gold dragon going across it.  
  
"Who are you?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Remember the promise. Remember who I am." She said. As she turned around. She looked so much like Kourin.  
  
"Promise..." Nuriko said. "But tell me who are you?" He asked again.  
  
"I am....." She stopped as she faded away.  
  
"Wait! Please tell me who you are! WAIT!" Called out Nuriko.  
  
"Nuriko....Nuriko....NURIKO!" Said a voice.  
  
*Out of Dream*  
  
"Who are you?" He asked again his eye's not fully opened.  
  
"Nuriko hurry up and get up! Your gonna be late for school!" Said a girl.  
  
Nuriko was now wide awake. "Alright.Alright. I'm up Kourin. Next time don't hit me with a pillow to wake me up" Nuriko said getting out of bed.  
  
"Momma told me to wake you up. And she said by all mean's necesary." (S/N: I can't spell worth shit -.-) Kourin said walking to the door. "You better hurry we only have 30 minutes until were late." She said looking back at him and walking out the door.  
  
"30 MIN! OH DAMN!" Nuriko said running to the bathroom. When he got out he ran to his closet to get out his school uniform. (S/N: There black as usual...) when he got changed he ran to the kitchen. "Hey mom dad! Roku!" He said quickly getting a piece of toast. "Bye mom, Dad, Roku!" He said running out of the house. He started to run for school. His long purple hair waving in the wind.  
  
"Hey Nuriko! Took ya long enough." Said Tasuki.  
  
"Sorry i'm late guy's! I took an all nighter studyin for that test." he said panting.  
  
"We have a test today?!" asked Tasuki and Tamahome.  
  
"Duh. Weren't you two listening? Mr. Sugashitah told us yesterday." Nuriko said as they were walking into the building. "Oh has anyone seen Hotohori?"  
  
"He's probally at Kendo practice." said Tamahome.  
  
"But there isn't practice in the morning." Tasuki said.  
  
"Well that just goes to show you why he's the best in the nation." Nuriko said as they walked into the class room.  
  
"Hey." Hotohori said walking into the class room.  
  
"Hi Hotohori, Tasuki, Tamahome, Nuriko..." Said all the girl's in class.  
  
The bell rang. "Alright class please take your seat's. Good morning class." Said the teacher.  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Sugashitah." Said the class.  
  
"Today class we have three new student's. Girl's please come in." He said as three girl's came in. "Class this is Sakura Shoja." he said as he pointed to the girl with raven hair, hair in two tight pig tails. "This is Junsui Tegowai." pointing at the girl with black hair with red streaks. Her hair in a loose pony tail. "And this is Harushi Mouto." he said pointing to the girl with black hair in boy's style. "Class these girl's are top's in the nation next to Mr. Reyuuen. Becuase they have an IQ of that of a genius they have been moved up a grades. Please asist these girl's in finding thier way around the campuss." he said as the girl's looked around for seat's.  
  
They took seat right in the back where the boy's sat at. And started on the test the teacher passed out.  
  
The door opened.And another teacher asked for him.  
  
"So Sakura what do you think of this place?" Asked Harushi.  
  
"Yes it seem's to peaceful." Junsui said.  
  
"Your right and I don't like the aura coming from this place." Sakura said putting her feet up on her desk. (S/N: She's wearing a regular japanese anime school uniform for girl's. Meaning short skirt. Meaning boy's will drool at the girl's.)  
  
"Um..hi my name is-" Nuriko was stopped.  
  
"Don't even bother I know who you are. Your Chou Reyuuen. Also known as Nuriko. 1# in the nation. one of the best looking men in Japan. And one of the strongest. See I know everything about you and your friend's. We know all." She said glaring at Nuriko." And I suggest you finsih your test. And leave me alone." She said looking at her paper as the teacher came back into the room.  
  
*Lunch time*  
  
" NURIKO!!!" Yelled Kourin as she started running toward's the tree the boy's were sitting at.  
  
"Hey Kourin. So how was your test?" he asked giving a very motherly look.  
  
"Uh.....fine. I guess." she said sitting down. "Hey have you guy's met the three new girl's who are top's in the nation next to Nuriko. Thier so nice." she said getting out her lunch.  
  
"Nice?" Tamahome said.  
  
"Those girl's are anything but nice." Tasuki said putting more rice in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah the girl named Sakura was really mean to Nuriko." Hotohori said brushiing his hair.  
  
"Oh but they'er very nice. They helped me today. I was accidentaly pushed and I almost fell out the window of the roof." she said happily.  
  
"WHAT?!?! YOU ALMOST FELL OFF THE ROOF!?!?!!? KOURIN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!?!" Nuriko asked as he paniced." AND WHY WERE YOU ON THE ROOF?!" He asked.  
  
"I told you one of the girl's saved me. And I was on the roof observing the sky." she said sitting down Nuriko.  
  
"Well who saved you?" he asked.  
  
"Shoja-Sempai!" she said happily.  
  
"Heh heh." Tamahome and Tasuki.  
  
"What's going on?" Kourin asked.  
  
"That girl was big time mean to ya bro. She totally told him off!" Tasuki said.  
  
"Nuriko?" Kourin asked.  
  
"Nothing." he said blushing.  
  
"Well I'm sure you can all become friend's with them." she said.  
  
"KIDDY" Said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" said everyone.  
  
"Sakura-Sempai, what's wrong?" Kourin asked.  
  
"I can't find Kiddy." she said looking down.  
  
"Kiddy?" Kourin said confused.  
  
"Sakura!" Said Junsui's voice from the tree everyone was under.  
  
"Did you find her?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. come on!" She said as Sakura jumped into the tree and started to jump from tree to tree with amazeing speed.  
  
*Gasp*  
  
"Thier so fast." Kourin said.  
  
"Say Nuriko did you see the look on that girl's face?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Nuriko was quite. He didn't move. He was looking at the ground with a shocked face. 'Sakura she looked like......like the girl from my dream.' Nuriko thought.  
  
"Hey Big brother are you ok?" asked Kourin.  
  
"Nuriko got out of his thought. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." he said standing up. "I'm gonna go to the green house." he said walking away.  
  
"Ok. See you later." Everyone said.  
  
"I wonder why Sakura looked like the girl from my dream. Could she be......NO. It was just my imagination." He said as he heard voices.'I wonder what's going on' he thought as he looked behind the tree's.  
  
"So Sakura what do you think about this place?" Junsui asked as she was leaning against the tree with her arm's up.  
  
Sakura was really very silent.While she pet Kiddy her pet black cat.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Harushi askeed.  
  
"I don't want to do it." she said sadly.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Sakura you have to do it! Your second in line for that power! You have to! You know if you don't we all will loose our own power and die! And telling him is the only way we can achieve it. We have to tell him. And in order for us to be free again you have to tell him!" Junsui yelled.  
  
"I don''t want to hurt him. He seem's so happy now. He's was reborn to be happy." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"NO! He was reborn for you! And you know it!" Harushi yelled.  
  
"What are these girl's talking about?" Nuriko asked himself.  
  
"Grrr..." Kiddy started growling looking at the the tree's Nuriko stood.  
  
"What's wrong Kiddy?" Sakura asked looking to where she was growling at.  
  
*RING*  
  
"There's the bell. Kiddy you be a good girl for me and wait k?" she asked as the girl's stasrted to run to class.  
  
*Kendo Room*  
  
"Alright class I hope your all ready today wwe have a test. I'm going to pair each of you off with a person. And that's the one you'll be competeing for an A. If you loose you'll get an B. Got it?" Asked the teacher as everyone nodded.  
  
"Alright. Sakura I want you to go against Hotohori. Hotohori please go easy on her." The coach said as sakura and Hotohori went into position. They waited for the signal. And the whitsel blew. Hotohori charged at Sakura. But Sakura dissappeared on him.  
  
"Where did she go?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"You should really watch your back." Sakura said from behind him. And flipped him to the ground. "You peole are so pathetic it make's me sick." Sakura said coldly.  
  
'She's different from when she was in the green house.' Nuriko thought.  
  
"Wtach out Hotohori!" everyone was yelling.  
  
"That's it!" Hotohori said charging at sakura.  
  
Sakura jumped in teh air and fillped and dropped behind him. "Weak." she said as she hit him in the gut. And he fell to the ground.  
  
Everyone was silent. 'Did this actually happen? Did this girl actually beat Hotohori?' That thought went through everyone's mind.  
  
*After that class. Now after school*  
  
"Hey Hotohori are you ok?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Yeah i'm fine." He replied rubbing his head.  
  
"I still can't believe that someone actually beat you Hotohori. Your the nation's best. And you got beat! By a GIRL at that!" Tamahome said.  
  
"Um I think that that was kinda puttin him down." Nuriko said patting his back.  
  
"Well one thing's for sure. Sakura is no ordinary girl. The force of that last blow it was able to injure me. Even when I had protectin on. She's very powerful." Hotohori said.  
  
"I have an idea!" Nuriko said.  
  
"What?" They asked.  
  
"Well follow them. There up to somthing! And I want to know what it is!" Nuriko said.  
  
"You just want to follow her around like a sick love dog." Tasuki said,.  
  
"That's not true! So what about it? Hotohori ya know if you come maybe they'll lead us to there master and you get some lesson's." Nuriko said.  
  
"I'm in." he said.  
  
"Good. I guess that mean's were going to se them." Nuriko said as they started to follow the girl's.  
  
(((((S/N: I could be so mean and stop right there!!!! But maybe I wont stop! Just so I can get some reviews! XD)))))))  
  
*Girl's*  
  
"So Sakura have you decided?" Junsui asked holding her bag behind her head.  
  
"Like I said I decided that i'm not telling him. I'm not going to ruin his happy life. He's happy. I want him to stay that way...happy." Sakura said.  
  
"BUT SAKURA! If you don't tell him! Then your mother! And everyone in the kingdom will parish! You are next in line for the power of your mother and the kingdom. Do you really wanna give everything up just to make him happy?" Harushi said.  
  
"Well....I.." Sakura tried to say.  
  
*the boy's*  
  
"Who do you think thier talking about?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Nuriko you look like a jealous boyfirend." Tasuki said.  
  
"I do not!" Nuriko pouted.  
  
"Yes you do." They said.  
  
*the girl's*  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Said a voice.  
  
"Oh no, Hi Mamoru." Sakura said worridly.  
  
"So Sakura. Will ya marry me?" He asked takeing her hand's looking into her eye's.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
*BOY'S*  
  
"That guy better let go of sakura's hands." Nuriko said putting his fist's up.  
  
"Why Nuriko. It's not like you like her." taunted Tasuki.  
  
"Knowing my big brother he like's Sakura-Sempai." Kourin said from behind them.  
  
"AH!"The yelled.  
  
"Kourin! Where did you come from? And I do not like her!" Nuriko said.  
  
"Well Sempai forgot her book's so I'm looking for her. It look's like I found her. And don't worry big brother I wont reveal that you like her." Kourin said running to Sakura. "SEMPAI!!!!" Kourin yelled.  
  
"Kourin?" Sakura said turning around.  
  
"Sempai you forgot your books. They were laying on the grounds! So I picked them up and started running to find you." Kourin said looking in her bag. "Her it is!" she said giving her the book.  
  
"Arigatoo Kourin-chan." Sakura said putting her book in her bag.  
  
"Hey Sakura we gotta go. You gotta pick up your daughter little lady." Junsui said behind Sakura.  
  
"OH MY GOD SERENITY! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT SERENITY!!!!!!!!!" Sakura said running. "Bye Kourin see ya tomorrow." She yelled back leaveing Kourin and Mamoru.  
  
"I guess i'll be going." Kourin said walking to where Nuriko was hiding.  
  
"So Kourin what ahppened?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"She has a daughter..." Kourin said shocked.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Everyone said as they started running to follow the girl's.  
  
Not ten feet away from the girl's Nuriko fell to the ground. "Ow.." Nuriko said folding his ankel.  
  
"Nuriko what's wrong?"Asked Hotohori.  
  
"It's my ankel. I think I twisted it really bad. I don't think I can walk. damn it's starting to bleed." Nuriko said.  
  
"Have you been following me?" Asked a voice behind the boy's.  
  
"Sakura-sempai!" Kourin said running and hugging Sakura.  
  
"What's going on?" Junsui asked.  
  
"Sempai ig brother hurt his ankel and it's bleeding. Could you please help us?" Kourin asked with the puppy dog face.  
  
"Alright. Just let me get my kid." Sakura said under her breath as they waited outside a kindergartend class. The bel rang and the children started coming out.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!" Said a very cheerful face.  
  
"Serenity." Sakura said bending down as the young purple hair girl ran into her arm's.  
  
Serenity looked at everyone. then looked at Nuriko and smiled. "Mommy look it's da-" Serenity was stopped because Sakura hand was over her mouth.  
  
"Come on Serenity let's go home." Sakura said as they started to walk. Tamahome and Kourin supporting Nuriko.  
  
They all stopped in front of a lot of step's. And Sakura and the girl's started to walk up them. When they got to the top everyone was at awe. It was a big hotel looking house. (S/N: As I've explained before it look's like Hinata Inn.) "Come in." Sakura said going in and putting her thing's down while took off her shoe's. Everyone else did the same. Sakura led them into the living area. Were they're were 4 other girl's. They all stopped at looked at Nuriko with shocked faces.*ahem* The girl's snapped back into reality and stood up.  
  
"Welcome home mother." The girl's said as they bowed.  
  
"Good to be home." SAkura said stretching.  
  
"Mother;Ayame is waiting for you outside." Yume said. (S/N: I'm nt going to explain who they are and what they look like. Go to my other story to find out.)  
  
"Ayame is here?" Sakura said walking to the sliding door and opening it. There on the porch layed a white wolf.  
  
"Sakura." Whispered Tasuki.  
  
"What?" she asked coldly.  
  
"That's a wolf step back slowly." he said scared.  
  
"Point? Hey ayame wake up." sakura said poking the wolf. "Iyaa. AYAME WAKE UP!!!!" yelled sakura making the girl's hold thier ear's. "sorry girl's." Sakura said as the wolf started to get up. "You got somthing for me? "she asked as the wolf gave her a letter. "Thank's." Sakura said as the wolf started off. "Well Nuriko shall we get that wound fixed?" Sakura asked as she went to Nuriko.  
  
"Sakura do you know anything about doing somthing like this?" Asked Tamahome.  
  
"When I was young there alway's used to be fight's between people and my big sister's. Becuase they were alway's protecting me. So everytime they were injured I would heal or bandage up they're wounds. " Sakura said putting somthing on a cloth."This will sting." she said as she put it on Nurikio.  
  
"OWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" Nuriko yelled out.  
  
"Oh you big baby! It's nothing. Just relax and it wont so much. Girl's why don't you bring everyone to the other room and serv them some tea." Sakura said. As everyone left. "alright I'll show you a trick to take your mind off the pain." Sakura said sitting behind Nuriko and leaning against him.  
  
At that moment Nuriko forgot everything. he coudn't feel anything but Sakura's warmth. 'She's warm. This position kinda seem's weird. But at the same time it feel's right...' Nuriko thought.  
  
"Done." Sakura said putting down the cloth and wrapped up his ankel. "Would you-" SAkura said starting to sit up.  
  
"Wait. Let's stay like this for a while. Please." he said his bang's covering his eye's.  
  
"Alright." Sakura said holding him.Sakura stood up. And layed on Nuriko's lap. Slowly they feel asleep.  
  
*Everyone*  
  
"Auntie Junsui. Why did mother bring these people here?" asked Megami.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna know to!" Yume said.  
  
"Hey do you have a problem with us being here?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"As a matter of fact we do." Otome said from behind Tasuki.  
  
"AHHH!!!!"The boy's yelled.  
  
"Where'd you come from!?!" yelled Tasuki.  
  
"I came from my mother's womb. Now if you idiot's would be kind enough to shut up. I wont have to slit your throat's." Otome said coldly as she sat down and started to sip her tea.  
  
"Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Tasuki mumbled in a whisper.  
  
Otome appeared behind him with her sword at his neck." Don't test me. I could easily kill you." she said making the sword go closer to his neck.  
  
"Otome don't." said Sakura from the doorway.  
  
"Yes mother." she said sweetly putting her sword away.  
  
"Mother?" the boy's asked.  
  
"No comment." Sakura said.  
  
"Well I have some bad new's. Nuriko's got a fever. and there's suppose to be a storm. So I guess your all stuck here." sakura said.  
  
"WHAT?!!? BUT MOTHER?!?!" The girl's said.  
  
"No but's about it girl's. Come now boy's i will show you your rooms. You needn't worry about cloth's. I'm sure that there are cloth's in your rooms that suit you." Sakura said as she started to walk."Hotohori this is your room." sakura said pointing to the room on the right."Tamahome this is your room by Junsui's." she said pointing to the door on the left."And Tasuki this is your room." she said pointing to the room on the far right. "The bath's are down stair's. On your right." Sakura said as she left.  
  
"wheres she in a hurry?" asked Tamahome.  
  
*Sakura*  
  
"Yes I know. The wind's they'er telling me that somthing is going to happen." Sakura said sitting on the porch of the hallway.  
  
Nuriko woke up hearing Sakura talk.'Who's she talking to?" Nuriko thought.  
  
"Yes but.....I know. But...he's so happy. I don't want Nuriko feeling guilty. If he ever found out that I was a demon princess and daughter of Suzaku then he would hate me. I want him to love me for who I am. I want him to love someone with his heart. and if it's not me he love's then I give him my blessings.I may love him but I know he doesn't love me back." Sakura said."He has to remember the promise. If he chooses to not remember then that's o with me. But i'll just have to wait" she said tears welling in her eye's. "Yes. I understand.I'll tell him." sakura said getting up and closing the doors. and walking to Nuriko. tear's in her eye's. "I don't want to hurt you." Sakura said caressing his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sakura: DONE! With the chaptor.  
  
Junsui: .  
  
Sakura: Ara?  
  
Harushi: funga fu fu  
  
Junsui: Oro?  
  
Sakura: oh well. please review even if you don't like it. 


	2. UhIono what to call it XD oo

Sakura: Um...Junsui and Harushi are somewhere else right now so i'm gonna just get on with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOD DAMN YOU PEOPLE! YOU KNOW WHAT THE HEL I'M GONNA PUT HERE!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Sakura.....she's been keeping secret's from me....who is she.' Nuriko though as he fell back to sleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
'where am I?' Nuriko thought as he was floating in nothingness.  
  
"Nuriko." said a voive.  
  
"Who's there?" Nuriko called out.  
  
"Nuriko. Help me. You have to help." the voice said again as a red sparkel started to show. Sakura then appeared. She wore nothing but a silk white sheet going around her.  
  
"Sakura!" Nuriko said.  
  
"Help me Nuriko. Help me to be free again. Help me.Remember the promise." she begged putting her hand out.  
  
"Sakura!" Nuriko said grabing her hand.  
  
Then what they were standing on broke like glass. And Sakura started to fall. Nuriko kept his grip on her hand. "Nuriko help me. I beg of you. Don't let me go again. Don't let me die again. Don't let me die alone. Nuriko...Remember the promise" sakura said as her hand was free from his grasp. "NURIKO!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she fell.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!" Nuriko yelled jumping.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked a voice.As another Nuriko appeared in front of him with Sakura in his tight grasp.  
  
"Who are you?" The kind Nuriko asked.  
  
"Why I'm you. And now I have what i've desired." the evil one said smirking as he licked sakura's neck.  
  
"STOP!" he yelled throwing a punch.  
  
"Nuriko help me..." Sakura said in a whisper.  
  
"Sakura." Nuriko said holding his hand as Sakuira did the same.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't have her." the evil one said as he started to dissappeard back into the drakness.  
  
"Sakura!" Nuriko said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Nuriko.....Let go of me.We can't be together if you can't remember the promosie" Sakura said as she let go and fell into the darkness.  
  
"sakura...Sakura...SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled out as he fell to his knees.  
  
*Out of dream* ( S/N: If you have noticed a lot of the hold handing reminds you of Revolutionary Girl Utena. Note to all. Never watch that anime's movie. You will never understanbd it!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Sakura!" Nuriko said sitting up from his bed fast. He looked down at his hand's. 'What did that dream mean? Sakura also meantioned a promise. and beofore I went to sleep. she mentioned a promise. could it be?! Is she the girl from my dreams?' Nuriko thought getting out of the bed he was in. "Where am I?" he asked himself.  
  
"Your in Sakura's room" Said a voive from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there!?" Nuriko said getting in a fighting stance while turning around.  
  
"You need'nt worry." siad a young girl as she came out of the shadow's of Sakura's room.She wore all white tight fighting clothing. And her silver hair going down. "I am Suzuka. I'm Sakura's eldest sister. Listen to your dream's Nuriko. For they tell you of the future. Please tell Sakura that we will meet for time." she said walking back into the shadows.  
  
"Wait!" Nuriko said running to the shadows. But seeing nothing but wall. 'Listen to my dreams?' he thought walking out of the door. He started to walk around but eventually got lost.   
  
"Meow?" Kiddy said from Nuriko's feet.  
  
"Hey your Kiddy aren't you?" Nuriko said bending down and started to pet the cat like creature.  
  
"Yeah that's Kiddy. Don't worry about her she wonder's around a lot." Said a voice from behind Nuriko.   
  
Nuriko turned around to be met with Serenity's cute little form. "Oh hi. Your name is Serenity aren't you?" Nuriko asked walking up to the small child.  
  
"Yup. you remember name's easily don't you." Serenity smiled.  
  
"Where are you commpinf from?" Nuriko asked bending down.  
  
"Well. I'm coming from my kendo training. I'm going down stair's to meet my mommy for my martial art's training." Kourin said. She wore the usual kend training outift but it was a pink top. And a white bottom with heart's on it.  
  
"How old are you Serenity? I mean becuase of the way you act it's like your an adult." Nuriko said.  
  
"I'm four year's old. And loven it." she said putting a thumb's up and winking.'Why don't you remember.' Serenity asked him telepathicly.  
  
'What's going on.' he asked.  
  
'It's me serenity. Why don't you remember the promise?' she asked again as she turned around and started walking. "Come on. I can tell your lost." she smiled as she started to walk.  
  
*down stairs*  
  
"HEY GIVE THAT BACK! THAT'S MY PIECE OF MEAT!" Tasuki yelled at Junsui.  
  
"Too bad! I live in this house I can eat what I want." Junsui said as she started to eat the piece of meat.  
  
"MY MEAT!" he yelled jumpind at Junsui.  
  
Junsui moved out of the way. And Tasuki hit the wall. "Idiot." Junsui said putting the last piece of the meat in her mouth.  
  
"What's going on?" Nuriko asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Hey Nuriko! Your just in time for lunch." Tamahome said waving at Nuriko.  
  
"Lunch??" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Were stayin here for a week. There's a storm comping. And it's dangerous for people to be outside. So were stayin here for a week." Kourin explained as Nurioko took a seat by her.  
  
"Good Morning Nuriko." Sakura said walking into the room with a smiling on her face.  
  
Nuriko just sat there staring at Sakura.  
  
"What's wrong Nuriko?" Sakura asked going up to his face. "Your all red.Do you have a fever?" Sakura asked putting her hand on his head.  
  
Then they heaerd giggles. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked looking at everyone.  
  
The wind blew. The gril's all got there serious faces on and took out a weapon. Serenity turned the light's off.  
  
Sakura walked up to the door. "Sakura what's going on?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Shh.." Was all she could say. The girl's jumped out and into the rain." Who dares tresspass on my territory?!" Sakura called out.  
  
"Forgive me Sakura." said a voice.  
  
"You will learn to call me Princess!" she yelled.  
  
"Forgive me your highness." Said the voice as a shadowish figureeed appeared.  
  
"Sosuke." Sakura snarled.  
  
"Yes it is I. And I ahve come for your life! and the Darkness emeraled" the shadow said as it turned into a form. It was a handsom man. With black hair red eye's and just plainold handsom.  
  
"You wanna a giht? You got it." Sakura said. Sakura closed her eye's and then the cloth's she wore came off of her and turned into a pink hue of light. Then turned into a sheet of some kind. And wrapped around Sakura's body. When the light dissappeard Sakura wre a white chinese silk dress with a gold dragon going around it.   
  
"What..What's going on?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Please you all must come with me" Serenity said.  
  
"Serenity?" Kourin asked.  
  
"Your all in grave danger if you don't come with me." Serenity said grabbing Nuriko's arm. "Come on!" she yelled as she picked up Nuriko and started to run.  
  
"What's going on?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Okay this is what's going on. My name is Serenity Sakura Kourin Chou Reyuuen. I'm from the future and so are my big sister's. our mother is Sakura. And our father is you. In the future you and mother were destroyed and we traveled to the future to warn you. In order for everyone to stay alive we have to defeat what momma is fighting." Serenity explained as the ran.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" asked Kourin.  
  
"Somewhere you;ll be safe. And there's only one safe place in both worlds." she said stopping at a dorr.  
  
"And where's that?" asked Nuriko.  
  
"That's grandma's home." she said opening the door.As a bright light surrounded them.  
  
*In a forest*  
  
'What? What this so soft?' Nuriko thought opening his eye's. 'What the?! I'm in a forest?! But how?' he thoght getting up looking at his surroundings noticeing his friend's on the ground. "Hey guy's wake up!" Nuriko yelled as they got up.  
  
"Where are we?" they asked.  
  
"Your in te forest of hope." Serenity said from a tree. She grabbed a tree root and swing to the bottom. "Welcome to the Kingdom of demons." she said bowing.  
  
"Kingdom of demons?" Kourin asked.  
  
"Yup!" she said taking out a rod that had a black star on it. " Little Princess say's! Transform!" she said whirling the rod around her as her cloths came off of her then her body glowed then the ear's on the side of her head dissappeared and black wolf ear's appeared on top of her heaad. She also grew small fangs and claws. And a blcak tail. "If you all want to surzize in this forest you'lll have to stay near me." she said.  
  
"Why?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Becuase first we have to get out of this forest. Whch will take three day's. Then we will be near hom. So let's start walking." she said . "Oh and on more thig. I'm sure you'll need your weapons." she said turning. "I'll be right back!" she said jumping into a tree.  
  
"She seem's so serious. She act's as if she's an adult" Tamahome said sitting down.  
  
"She's only four year's to." Nuriko added.  
  
"So Nuriko what do you think about she waqs talking about earlier?" Kourin asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I'm mean how she's say's that she's your daughter. And Sakura-Sempai is your wife. Do you think she's telling the truth?"   
  
"I think she is." Hotohori said. "I mean look at Serenity. She's an animal." he said getting up and dusting the gras off his pant's.  
  
"Well actually. Serenity is a half-demon!" said a voice.  
  
"who's there?" asked Nuriko.  
  
"Don't worry. I wont hurt you!" the voice said again as a girl jumped out. (S/N: techniaclly she look's like Naga from Slayers) "Hi. My name is Ruby. Don't worry. I'm one of Sakura's big sister's." she said.  
  
"How do we know your not tricking us?" asked Nuriko.  
  
"Let's see. Oh I know! Was Sakura wearing a ring like this?" she asked as she put ehr hand up. It was a silver ring with a pink rose on it.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well only thosse born from teh blood of my mother wear this. So this proves it! I'm Sakura's sister!" she said.  
  
"AUNTIE RUBY!!!!!!" Serenity yelled running to the group with weapon's in her arm's.  
  
"Serenity!" she yelled picking up the child.  
  
"RUBY!" said a voice from the tree's as girl's fell from the tree's by viens.  
  
"Did you have to leave us behind?!" asked Asagou.  
  
"Yeah." she said simply.  
  
*-.-* "Anyway's I take it that these are the reincarnated Suzaku Seven?" asked Shetaro.  
  
"Yeah that's them." she said pointing.  
  
"OH yeah! Here's your weapons." Serenit said giving Tasuki his fan. Hotohori his sword. Chiriko his leaf.   
  
"Hey can I sk you guys a question? What about ChiChiri and Mitsukake?" Nuriko aske.  
  
"Don't worry they'll be joinging you very soon." Asagou said.  
  
"Well come on. We need to get home before anything happens." Shetaro said walking as the girl's joined her.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
"Oh dear." Ruby said looking up.  
  
"What's wrong Ruby-Sama?" Kourin asked.  
  
"It will turn dark soon. It's dangerous in this forest at night." Ruby said looking around.  
  
"What are you talking about? The sun is stil out." Tasuki said.  
  
Then the sky went dark the moon came out and star's apeared.   
  
"That answer your question?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Uh huh." he siad looking up dumbly.  
  
"We better find a cave." Asagou said.  
  
*sniff* *sniff*  
  
"What do you smell?" asked Ruby as she looked at Serenity.  
  
"I smell like......fruit, candy, flowers, and cherry blossoms." she said still sniffing.  
  
"That's Sakura's scent!" the girl's siad.  
  
"Wait. There's somthing else in her scent. Smell's like...blood!" she said now scared.  
  
"What blood?!" The girl's yelled.  
  
"Kiddy! Kit transform and carry them!" Serenity yelled as the two demon animal's changed into thier true form's. And picked up the Suzaku warriors. Then the girl's started to run at incredible speed's.  
  
They stopped infront of a cave. With a red barrier on it.  
  
"No Ue KonoTamashii Watakushi Yobu." Ruby chanted as she put her hand up at the barrier. "Everyone greab onto someone who is holding on to me." she said to everyone as they all held on and Ruby passed the barrier. They all gasped to see Sakura on the cave ground holding her stomach with her blood covering her.  
  
"SAKURA!" Nuriko yelled running to her side.  
  
"Hey Nuriko. I see you made it here without any trouble. That's good." she said chuckling.  
  
"Sakura. You shouldn't talk to much. Save your energy." he begged.  
  
"He's right Sakura.Sakura why didn't you heal your self?" asked Ruby.  
  
"He locked up my scorceress power's. I got away beofre he could lock it all up. But Ionly had enough power to fly here and to heal myself." she said coughing up blood.  
  
"Sakura your badlyhurt. Stay still. Girl's come on!" Ruby said as they put their hand's near the woud and a white ight started to show from thier hand's Sakura's wound then healed.   
  
"Thank's." She spit out fainting.   
  
"Sakura!" Nuriko said catching her. "Is she gonna be ok?" he asked looking at Sakura's face.  
  
"Don't owrry. We've healed her. She'll feel some pain when she awake's. But for now she need's to rest." Shetaro said.   
  
"Alright." he said sadly.  
  
"Well let's rest." Ruby said as they fell asleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
'What's going on?!' Sakura thought looking around. She was in some sort of dark place. It was notihing but darkness for miles. "Where am I?" sakura' asked.  
  
*Out Sakura Dream*  
  
*In Nuriko Dream*  
  
'What am I doing here again?' Nuriko thought shrugging.  
  
"Nuriko..." Said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?!" he asked aloud.  
  
Then a sparkel appeared atnd a women appeared. (S/N: she look's like Big MaMa from Scorcerer Hunters)  
  
"You needn't be afraid. My name is Lady Toki. I am the mother of Sakura and her sister's. I have come to warn you." Toki said as she waved her hand.  
  
*Nuriko and Sakura Dream.*  
  
Sakura sit on the gound holding her self as she cry. "Someone come to me. I'm alone. Momma, Big Sister's, Nuriko...." Sakura chocked out as she cried.  
  
A hand then masaageed Sakura's arm. Sakura looked up to see Nuriko. "Hey. Don't cry.I'm here." he said turning to her.  
  
"Nuriko..." Sakura said happily jumping into his am's.  
  
"I'm here also." Toki's vice said.  
  
Sakura looked up and smiled. "MAMA!!!" Sakura said happily running to her mother in a hug. "Mama I missed you so much!" Sakura said.  
  
"ANd I have to. Sakura please listen. You to Nuriko. Sakura the shadow that you fough was a shadow demon." Toki said now serious.  
  
"What's a...Shadow Demon?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Shadows demon's come from the kingdom of hell. But that Kingdom was destroyed and all the shadow demons came to our world. At first our kind thought they were evil that was coming out to get us. But we've been livivng with Shadow demon's now for century's and learened that they are gentel Demons." Toki explained.  
  
"But momma....why is the shadow demon known as Sosuke come after me and the darkness emerald?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Becuase Sakura. He is the Kingdom of Hell's former king. He is looking for power to take over all the kingdoms. That's he's after your life." she explained. "So please you must hurry from this forest. He's already been able to take control of most of the demon's in this forest. You have to get back to the kingdom." Toki begged as she dissappeared.  
  
"MAMA!" Sakura yelled. "What am I going to do?" she asked. "I'm suppose to make you fight with me Nuriko. But I don't want you to die.I..love you to much for that to happen." she cried into her hand's.  
  
"Sakura....I..." he tried to say. 'Did I just hear right? Sakura loves me? Why? What am I suppose to say to somthing like that?' Nuriko thought. 'Damn I'm really in a tight spot.' he mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Nuriko.." Sakura began. "It's ok if you don't love me back. I understand." she said as she turned her back with tear's in her eye's. "I'll try not to love you then." she said isappearing.  
  
"Sakura!" he called out. "Damn I really am a ass. I can't believe I didn't answer Sakura. I'm sorry Sakura." he crieed.   
  
*Out of dreams*  
  
Sakura woke up. She looked at Nuriko.   
  
*crack* *O.O* "YEOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SAkura yelled out making everyone wake up.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Ruby.  
  
"What in seven hell's did you do to me?!" Sakura asked angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about little sister?" asked Asagou.  
  
"I mean this pain i'm feeling. I feel like all my bone's are brokein. I don't even think I can stand up. And look at me! I'm a human!!!!" she cried out.  
  
"It's an after affect. It'll wear off soon." Aya said.  
  
"Well it better. I don't want to stay human for long!" she yelled out making the girl's cover thier ear's.  
  
*30 min later*  
  
"Um..Can I get somthing to eat?" asked Tasuki from the corner of the cave.  
  
"sure. We;ll go out and hunt." Ruby said the girl's walked out of the cave.   
  
"Hey Kourin why don't you come with us? This should be a good time to show you how to hunt. "Sakura said from the sky.  
  
*Gasp*  
  
"What?" Sakura asked looking at the group of boy's and Kourin.  
  
"You look differnt!" Kourin said.  
  
"Oh that's all." Sakura said. "This is what I really look like." she said pruoudly. Her once dull ear's had turned pointed. Her raven hair growing to her feet with a purple tip. She had a black tail. Her once brown eye's turned amber. She had black and red stripes on her cheek's. And a marking of a small dimond on her forhead. Her once ordinary nail's turned into claws. Her lip's turning into a rosy pink. and her eye liner had turned pink also. And finally what really made her look apart from everyone was her red and goldish wing's. Just like Suzaku. "Most of my features I inherited from my mother. But my wing's and eye's come from my father." she said slying off with Kourin by her side.  
  
The boy's were quiet for a while. "Hey!" Junsui said upside down from the cave entrance.  
  
"AH!" the boy's yelled in surprise.  
  
"Junsui you scared me!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
"Well get used to it!" she said jumping down.  
  
*gasp*  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You look different to." Tamahome said.  
  
"Oh thay's all." She said. "THis is what I really look li,ke." she said proudly. She kept her black hair with red streak's. Her brown eye's turned gold. Her finger nail's turned into claws. And to top off what set her apart from a lot of people was the fact that she had doggy ear's on top of her head. Silver ones.And a fluffy white tail "Well most I inherited from my human part of my family. The rest my ancesters." she explained.And a marking on her forhead. (S/N: I bet you can figure out who her ancestor was that she got her doggies ear's from..)  
  
"Why is everyone changeing?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Becuase it's uncomfortable to stay in our human form." Harushi said evtering. Her black hair in the same style. Black cat ear's on top of her head. Her eye's turning amber with cat eye's. Small whisker's coming from her nose. A black tail coming from her back. her nail's turning into claw's. Her lipi's the color black. And her eye liner red. And to top everything off was her marking on her head. it looked exactly like a sword.  
  
"So when we come back here. We turn back to our normal forms." Junsui said stretching. "Ahh..It's good to be back in my true form." Junsui said.  
  
"Um. Can I ask a question?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What exactly are you?"  
  
"Well. I'm half dog demon half human." Junsui explained.  
  
"I'm half cat demon half human." Harushi siad.  
  
"What's Sakura?" Nuriko finally spoke.  
  
"Sakura...hmm...Well..Sakura I guess you can say is half wolf demon. Half goddess." Junusi said.  
  
"Oook." he said. "Junsui can I ask yuo somthing?" he asked looking down.  
  
"Sure. Harushi watch the boy's." she said. They walked until they were behind the tree's."So whatcha wanna talk about?" she asked.  
  
"I wanna know about Sakura. I wanna know who what and why she knows me so well." he said.  
  
"I knew this would come. Sakura warned me. I guess I'll have to tell you." Junsui said shrugging. "Well Sakura come's from the royal family of demons. Her mother as you might already know is Lady Toki. Queen of this kingdom. Her father you might know also. But i'll let you figure out who he is. Ya know Sakura's lucky she got ot see you...again. She's been in a state of depresion. And to answer your question of what Sakura is, Sakura is how can I say this. Sakura is...she is the one." she said as she started to walk back to the group.  
  
"The one? What does she mean by that?" He asked himself.  
  
"It simply mean's she will be the one." said a voice.  
  
*Gasp!*   
  
"Suzuka?" he asked looking in the tree's.  
  
"Serenity's right. You do remember people" she said jumping from teh tree's. "Hi." she said moving steand's of hair frm her face.   
  
"You look kinda different from when I last saw you." he said.  
  
"Heh," Her silver hair was in a low braid with strand's of her hair out. She wore a tight silk white chinese dress with a blue dragon on.Her ear's pointeed. Her eye's turning a golden color. A long white tail going down the ground. "Anyway's, I'm here to see Sakura." she said.  
  
"Well she should be back soon." Nuriko answered.  
  
"I see." Suzuka said.  
  
"See what?" he asked.  
  
"Sakura and mother visited you in your dream didn't they?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. But how did you know?"   
  
"Let's just say some thing's peole can just feel." she said as they started back to the cave.  
  
"Suzuka-Sama!" Junsui and Harushi said happily.  
  
"Hello girl's" Suzuka said.  
  
"Suzuka-Oneechan!!!!!!" The the girl's said frotheh cave entrance.  
  
"My sister's." Suzuka said as they ran to hug her.  
  
"How long has it been?" asked Ruby.  
  
"About 500 hundred year's I say." Sakura said.  
  
"Well..well..well. If it isn't little Sakura. Last time I saw my little sister you were this tall." Suzuka indicated as she put her hand down to her waist. "My you've grown." she said.  
  
"Big sister i'm gonna go pick some flower's for you!" Sakura said running to the lake were she knew lot's of flower's were.  
  
"Good thing Sakura left." Suzuka said. "I'm afraid I couldn't find it girl's." Suzuka said sadly.  
  
"Find what?" asked Kourin.  
  
"The antidot for Sakura'a curse." Junsui said.  
  
"Curse?" they asked.  
  
"Yes. You see ever sense Sakura started puberty. Men and demon have come to take her innocent's. Sakura is not in love so men try to tak it by force. Meaning they try to rape her. You see it was intended for al the girl's in the family. Who had god blood in them.But it would not happen. Sakura is the only girl in the family who has god blood." Ruby explained.  
  
"Sense Sakura was born I have been traveling the world's looking for the antidot. It has been 500 year's sense I have been away. And yet I cannot find it. Sakura will have to suffer." Suzuka said.  
  
*The Lake*  
  
"Big sister will like what I picked for her." Sakura said to herself.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Sakura." said a voice.  
  
Sakura looked up and smiled. "CAINE!" she said hapily running to the man.   
  
"Welcome home Sakura." (S/N: If any of you have read the online comic Arcane he look's like Caine. *drool*)  
  
"Big brother i missed you." Sakura said happily hugging him.   
  
"I missed my little sister too." he said as he picked her up.  
  
"YAY!" Sakura said happily as she held the flower's in her hand's as Caine held her in his arm's.  
  
As they were walking back. Sakura had fallen asleep in Caine's arm's. And to Caine and Sakura's luck Nuriko was waiting outside. When he saw Sakura is Caine's arm's. He instantly got mad. And ran to the two.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"I should be asking you the smae question." Caine said.  
  
"What?!" he asked angrily.  
  
"Humans are not allowed in the forest of Hope. Only God's, goddess, and demons are allowed here. So why is there a human here?" Caine asked.  
  
"Give me Sakura!" Nuriko said.  
  
"How do you know Sakura? YOu've probally harmed her! YOu'll die for that!" He yelled making Sakura stirr in her sleep.  
  
"Mmm....Caine what's going on?" she asked against his chest.  
  
"Sakura there's a human here. But don't worry I wont let anything happen." Caine said protectvly matter.  
  
"Human?" Sakura asked puzzeled. Looking at Nuriko. "Caine it's ok. That just Nuriko. He's part of the Suzaku Seven. He's here ot help me." Sakura said sleepily.  
  
"Why does he act as if he's your mate?" Caine asked.  
  
"I dunnno." she said laying her head on his chest. (S/N: Oh yeah. Sakura's wing's. She made them dissappear.)  
  
"Mate? What's a...mate?" Nuriko asked. By this time everyone had heard the fight and were watching the scene. Then they started to laugh.The demon one's of course. Even little Serenity was laughing.  
  
"What's going on? What's a mate?" he asked now useing his girly voice.  
  
"A mate is how you say..." Junsui pondered. "Someone you have sex with and proclaim your love to." Junsui said between lauhs.  
  
Nuriko was now blushing at this point. When Ruby and her younger siblings finished thier laughs they finally noticed Caine. "CAINE!!!!" they said happily.  
  
"Hey girl's." Caine said trying not to wake the sleeping girl in his amrms. They all walked back to the cave.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Nuriko asked glaring at Caine.  
  
"This is Caine. He is Sakura and our half brother." Ruby explained.  
  
"He's my whole brother." Suzuka pointed out.  
  
"Well were in the south part of the kingdom so I'd think we would bump into you soon." Asagou said.  
  
"Why teh south?" asked Hotohori.  
  
"I partly own protect and partly ruler of the south of this kingdom. Girl's I also have some terrible news. Mother is dead...." Czine said sadly.  
  
At that moment everythiing went dead for the girl's. "It can't be....Mother can't be dead..." Sakura said shakly. Sakura then gave into her shock and fainted.  
  
"Sakura!" They yelled. Nuriko ready to catch her but Caine was already there. Nuriko glared dagger's at Caine when he wasn't looking.  
  
"But Caine.....How could mother die? I mean OUR mother is the strongest being in the universe." Suzuka said.  
  
"In this universe..." Caine said putting Sakura down and sitting by her side. "Maybe I should explain what happened. You see while my sister's where out they were in another world. Fighting a war. I was the only one strong enough to defend mother if anything happend. Well two day's aog, I had to check out somthing in the lower part of my region. When I got there it was a trap set up by a shadow demon. He tied me up and brung me to the castel where momma was taken prisoner. The shadow demon said that if mother gave the kingdom over to him, that it owuld be safe. But mother said she would rather die. The demon came to mother's wishes and killed her. Right before my eye's. I was able to gather power and break free. Sending the demon on it's way injured. But he said that he would be back." Caine explained.  
  
"If teh demon want's the kingdom why does he stop. If your mother is dead why isn't he taking it now?" asked Hotohori.  
  
"It's impossible for anyone to take over the kingdom if thier not next in line for the thrown. All demon's obey this law. For it's been put down by the god's and goddess. If one should not obey this law they turn human and die." Suzuka said as she shivered at the thought of becoming human.  
  
"What's so wrng about becoming a human? You live and you die...no big deal." Nuriko said earning a glare from Caine.  
  
"We demons do not appreciate humans..We do not trust them with our life. That's one reason why. Another is because we demons must nt die. We live in order to have a peaceful life without humans."Caine said glaring dagger at Nuriko.  
  
"Brother you musn't forget we are half hu-" Suzuka said but was cut off by Caine as he punched the wall.  
  
"Do not compare me to a human." he said as he walked out.  
  
"What's his problem? Why doesn't he like humans?" Asked Nuriko.  
  
"Well...Our father is a human. When he found out mother was a demon he found another woman. And he walked out on us. So me and Caine and our other brother don't really trust humans. And we hate it that we our half human." Suzuka siad sadly.  
  
"Hey where is Kourin?" asked Junsui.  
  
"Don't worry about her." Ruby said.  
  
~*The Lake*~  
  
Caine sat by the lake holding his leg's crying. "Leave me alone." Caine said not looking up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kourin asked from the tree's.  
  
"I said leave me alone." He said now angry.  
  
Kourin backed away slowly. But her courage over came her and she walked to his side and sat down by him "What's wrong?" she asked again.When he didn't answer she went behindd him and took him in her arms. "It's ok. You can tell me." she said softly.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked her.  
  
"Because i'm worried and I want to be your friend. And if were going t be friends you gotta tell me what's wrong." she said to him with a smile.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you. But you have to promise you wont tell anyone else about this conversation. When I was young my father was a human. And when the war between the humans and demons began my father tried to kill me Suzuka my little brother and mother. He managed to harm me when I jumped in the way of an arrow that was heading towards mother. And it hit me in the back. And it was a purified arrow that hit me. It would have killed me but mother was able to help me. Sense then I've alway's hate humans. And talking about how I hate humans brang back the memories of when father hit my mother across the face." Caine sai das he turned at her. "Now I got a question for you; Why aren't you afraid of me and my sisters?" he asked.  
  
"Well...Sense I meet Sakura-Sempai I fetlt somthing towards her. Somthing about her made me love her." she said smiling as she looked up at the sky. "For some reason she camls me when I'm around her. When I met everyone else from this place you all seem to calm me." she said looking at him with a smile.   
  
(S/N: Basically Kourin has strong feeling's for Sakura...She kinda loved her...Well that's what she thought. Because she couldn't figured out what the feeling's meant so she thought it was love. So don't think of Kourin as a lesbo. She's just confused about what she think's of Sakura.)  
  
"I see." caine said. "Anyway's I think we should get back to everyone else. WE have to start our walk back to my mother's castel." Caine said as they walked back to evreyone seeeing them outside of the cave ready to go. "she still hasn't woken up?" Caine asked.  
  
Junsui shoke her head. "No Caine-Sama." she said sadly  
  
Caine took Sakura in his arm's and they walkd on thier way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: Done.  
  
Junsui: Long chaptor  
  
Harushi: Yeah.  
  
Sakura: I think I brought to many characters in it.  
  
Harushi: Say when do your other daughters show up?  
  
Sakura: Maybe next cahptor. Warning major bashing of character.I am so sleepy....*put's head down on keyboard*  
  
Junsui: She alway's does this!  
  
Harushi: Oh well..Ja Ne and review! 


End file.
